


You'll be alright

by Shadowdreyter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x18 reaction, After 2x18, Alec's centric, Angst, Crying Alec, I'm Sorry, M/M, Maryse is a great mother here, POV Alec, Sad Alec, Sadness, hallway scene, malec post break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdreyter/pseuds/Shadowdreyter
Summary: Alec reaction after Magnus disappeared behind the elevator's doors. ( UNBETA READ )





	You'll be alright

**Author's Note:**

> So after sad Magnus, I did a sad Alec I'm sorry in advance, don't cry ... as the title says You'll be alright ! ( UNBETA READ )

 

 

Alec watched the love of his life disappear behind the elevator's doors as he felt like his heart broke into millions of pieces. He understands why Magnus break up with him of course, it wasn't about the lie. No, it was because of their duty as a leader on both of their clan. How could he hopes for them to live happily when the danger for both of them was more imminent by the minute. Alec has given him all his soul to this relationship and he knew that Magnus did too despite the worries he had.

 

*******

 

Wow ! And that's how he felt to be heartbroken? He asked himself. He couldn't move. He's just standing still where he was. He finds himself hard to breathe suddenly, his legs slowly giving up on him. Soon he was on the floor, his eyes on those elevator's doors, hoping that Magnus would reappear in front of him, and this to only be a nightmare.

 

Nothing happens though, as the tears threaten to fall for a long time, finally pearled down his cheeks. His eyes were blurry and he didn't saw that his mother was now standing in front of him, worried sick.

 

'' Alec, what's happening? Alec !!! ''

 

Oh, Alec heard her, that wasn't the problem. The problem was that no words could even leave his mouth, only sobs. He managed finally to let out the hardest words ever. Never he thought in his short life he would say them one day.

 

'' He left mama, he left me … ''

 

It hits him one more time, fast, like an arrow through his heart, damaging what he had left of it. As he realized what he just had said, Alec cried even more.

 

'' Omg he left me … ''

 

The young shadowhunter curled around himself, giving no attention to his mom, who was looking at him like he was a child again.

 

'' Oh my poor baby … ''

 

As she took him in her arms, caressing his hairs, holding him closer she whispered this thing she used to tell him when he was a little boy.

 

'' Everything will be alright. You'll be alright. I promise. ''

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it, ( I'll repost it when it'll be beta read I promise ) Hope you liked it, don't forget to leave me your opinion, it's always appreciated or kudos. xoxo


End file.
